Catch My Love
by Zakura Koi
Summary: What if Itachi massacred the clan for another reason? What if the Naruto we know was a fake?... ItaNaru and one-sided SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Itachi massacred the clan for another reason? What if the Naruto we know was a fake?... ItaNaru and one-sided SasuNaru

It is funny how I started this fanfic. I was trying to write a mystery but it ended up like this. In a way, it is a mystery but it is more like a conspiracy. Well this fanfic's main couple is Itachi as seme and Naruto as uke, I don't know why but I really like Naruto as an uke. You'll see why it is one-sided SasuNaru later on.

Still, this is my first chapter after regurgitating every idea in my head out. Honestly, putting them on paper takes so long. It doesn't help that my best ideas come when I'm in class and I want to pay attention.

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Home

* * *

"Fugaku," a man stated. "I have your delivery."

Fugaku smirked and said," Well? What are you waiting for? Put him down!"

A bag was tossed on the floor. The man looked expectantly at Fugaku.

"Don't worry, your payment will be the same and my clan will deal with the problem of the replacement," Fugaku grumbled angrily.

"Same method?" the man asked.

"As always," Fugaku smirked. The man nodded and left the room. Fugaku was waiting... A sudden cry of pain echoed through the room. "Fool! You may have been trustworthy so far but you've learned too much."

A group of black-clothed ninja appeared in front of Fugaku and the bag. One had spiky black hair, another had shoulder length black hair, and the last had a normal haircut in brown hair.

"Take him to his new home," Fugaku ordered.

"Hai," the group chanted. The spiky-black-haired ninja grabbed the bag and the group disappeared.

* * *

The ninja carefully took out the child inside the bag and placed him on the large, comfortable bed. Then, they used a weak Katon jutsu to dispose of the bag. They looked at the child. He had blonde hair that was constantly in a bed-head mode but was softer than a rabbit's pelt. The blonde hair even shimmered like gold under the light. The child's skin was soft and unmarred by blemishes except for the whiskers on his cheek. It was a nice tan color that will surely disappear while he lived in this home.

"He's under drugs right?" The shoulder-length-black-haired ninja said.

"Yeah but we can't touch him so don't even think about it, Goro," the brown-haired ninja sighed.

"Tch," Goro spat. "You are too stiff, Kazuo."

"He is just following orders unlike you, Goro," the spiky-black-haired ninja sighed.

"Shut it, Yasu!" Goro screamed. Yasu immediately clamped his hands on Goro's mouth.

"Don't wake the kid up," he hissed.

"YASU! Let go of Goro," Fugaku ordered. "It doesn't matter anymore. That order is now void since I'm here."

"I understand," Yasu complied.

"Kazuo, good job. Goro... I am disappointed with you," Fugaku grunted. The ninja nodded.

"You are dismissed," Fugaku directed. The ninja left the room and left Fugaku with the child. _He'll be perfect for my_ _son, _Fugaku though. The child started to stir.

"Mmmh," he moaned. Fugaku sighed and gently lifted the boy from the bed.

"Where am I?" Naruto yawned. He immediately flinched away when he felt someone's hand on his back. He looked at the hand's owner and saw a stern face.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha. It can be your new home on certain conditions," Fugaku smirked. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"What are the conditions?" Naruto asked.

"You can never leave this house and will have to provide services for one entire day once in a while."

"How long is once in a while?"

"Once to twice a week to a month."

"... Why should I accept?"

"You wouldn't be beaten here as long as you tell me through a journal." Fugaku went toward a bookcase and said," These are all empty scrolls. As you see, some scrolls have a colored rods. These beige rods will be for your personal use, the red rods are your journal which tell me about how you feel in this place, and the white rods are sort of like your wish list. As long as you write down what you want and place it on the living room table, I will get it for you. I won't get you any weapons or poisons though."

"Wow..." Naruto gasped. "Can I see where I will be living from now on?"

"Of course," Fugaku smirked. He led Naruto around the large underground building. Naruto loved the home. It was beautiful compared to the orphanage. It had 2 floors. The first floor had a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a dojo. The kitchen was filled with goodies and the refrigerator and freezer contained multiple compartments which had vegetables, fruits, and meat cut up in many ways. There weren't any knives but Naruto didn't really care. The dojo was large and spacious too. There were shelves connected to the walls. It contained wooden weapons and scrolls. The dojo even contained practice targets. The second floor had a large bathroom, a large bedroom, and a storage room that Naruto was not allowed to enter.

Naruto was really happy that he accepted. This place was a permanent haven for him. He wondered what type of services he would provide. Fugaku gave Naruto a clock and a calendar to keep track of time and his first service will be a week from now.

"I forgot to mention, a person will come when you are asleep to clean this place and refill the food in the refrigerator and freezer," Fugaku commented. Naruto looked at Fugaku and nodded.

"Thank you so much," Naruto said and bowed. Fugaku smirked and left the house. The house had no windows but to Naruto, it was something he could give up. After all, he finally felt safe for once.


	2. Chapter 2

I love this idea so much. I don't know why but I like Uchiha very much. It might be because of their possessiveness and a innate desire to protect the ones they love... I mushy like that.

Anyways, I want to give a special thanks to everyone who is reading this and a special thanks to ToiletBrushCat, kinkou, CosignToOblivion, wolfmoon30, Narutopokefan, XxBubbleGirlxX, Darklife21, blackraven236, darkhuntressxir, and softmouse. Thank you for following/favoriting this story or me! I am every so grateful. Well, I hope you will enjoy the lemon! **Read the end comment.** It is very important to me.

Either way, I accidently posted this on May 5th. I am so sorry for the mistake. I wasn't finished with the fluffy ending yet and I forgot about it so I posted it and remembered and took it down. I am so sorry for the mistake.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Itachi

* * *

Itachi and Fugaku were quickly running through a forest.

"Otou-san!" Itachi cried. _He has been acting strangely ever since I told him I wasn't straight, _Itachi thought. He mused upon the day which he told his father that he was homosexual. At first, his father seemed outraged but then he calmed down. It was strange in every aspect. His father was homophobic.

Fugaku smirked," Itachi, trust me, you'll love my gift."

Multiple thoughts went through Itachi's head and they weren't pretty. (*cough*incest*cough*) (Yes, I just did that.) (Don't blame me, blame all the stuff that made me into forbidden love. I mean, homosexuality is, in a way, forbidden love! Don't worry though, there'll be no more mention of incest unless I want to, but this was just for laughs.)

Itachi paled and exclaimed," NO! What did you do?!"

Fugaku stopped and said," I got you a nice friend. Was that out of line? You won't be meeting him in public though.*in a much quieter voice* Though I don't think he's going to be in public a lot."

Itachi face-faulted but relaxed. He never thought that his father, who was agaist homosexuality, would hook him up. Not to mention, he was too caught up with the first part to hear the second part.

"How would you profit in this?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"You'll work a lot harder. The kid will have to service other people if you don't meet some expectations," Fugaku smirked. _Not to mention, he's the Kyuubi. He will do well in our expedition to attack Konoha if the occasion ever came._

Itachi paled. _A kid? _He thought. _I'll have to protect him. Father is unusually cruel sometimes and using a child to earn money is too...*gulp* If I don't fulfill his expectations, the boy may be in traumatized because of me. I have to do something to protect him._

"We're here," Fugaku stated and paused in front of a tree. He kicked a tumor on the base which caved in. A door appeared on the tree and Fugaku opened it. Itachi saw a long length of stairs. Fugaku did a small Katon jutsu on the edge which stretched out and lit the long stairway. Itachi entered it and started to walk down. Fugaku closed the door and followed Itachi. They arrived at a door at the end of the hallway. Itachi opened it and found himself in a traditional and clean home. It was very silent. Fugaku came in behind him.

Fugaku affirmed," He is probably still asleep. I'll go get him."

"Wait, I'll come too. I want to meet him," Itachi tried to persuade. Fugaku nodded and agreed. They went up a flight of stairs and entered a room. Itachi was shocked. His father chose the jinchuuriki. He wished that he could protest but he realized that he was watching the child as an ANBU mission a while ago. He had been kicked out of the orphanage and the ANBU were watching him. He took a careful look at the boy and gritted his teeth. Itachi saw some differences between the two Naruto(s).

"Otou-san? What is Naruto-san doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I asked a person to kidnap him. The Naruto outside is just a civilian under a genjutsu and holding a Henge," Fugaku stated. Itachi was shocked at his father's actions. He looked at Naruto again and blushed. This Naruto seemed to be much prettier. The fake-Naruto was a bit more out going and masculine. These thoughts were not good though. It is bad to have sexual attraction for a child. Itachi was not a pedophile! Right?!

Naruto's eyes fluttered open at the sound of chatter.

"Fugaku-san," Naruto yawned. "Is that my first client?"

"Yes. Naruto, he won't beat you but you'll have to listen to everything he says," Fugaku frowns. Naruto smiles and gave a zealous nod. Itachi frowned too. He worried for the boy. He could have easily agreed to something that might have been harsh.

"I will be going now," Fugaku smirked. "Have fun! But be home before 6; Sasuke is expecting you at 6."

"Bye!" Naruto laughed. "... Nice to meet you! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Fugaku-san told me to bring all of the clients to the storage room when they arrive."

Naruto pulled Itachi's sleeve toward another room. Itachi smiled warmly at the gesture; it reminded him of his little brother. Naruto led Itachi to the room.

"I'll go make breakfast now. You can go look but I can't go inside," Naruto said and left Itachi there. Itachi smiled at the child's obedience and opened the door. Itachi nearly fainted in shock. The room's content was definitely not normal. Not normal at all. What kind of room contains sex toys and cosplay clothing?! Itachi even found a cabinet containing vials and bottles. There was even a directory book to help him distinguish the pills and liquids so Itachi decided to familiarized himself with the lubricants and aphrodisiacs. Then, he went down to eat breakfast with Naruto. His father wants Itachi to take Naruto's virginity away, it was even written in a note! Itachi nearly growled; There was a letter in the directory that said that one of the expectations was to take his virginity. His father was playing with him!

"Oh! You're down... um..." Naruto smiled.

"Itachi," he answered.

"Itachi-san, I made some food," Naruto blushed. "I know I'm not very good but I hope you like it."

Itachi smiled gently and ate the food. It was quite good and he complimented Naruto's abilities. Naruto blushed once again. Itachi smiled. _This place may be better for him, _he thought. _Actually... it might not. I have to be careful._

"Um... Itachi-san?" Naruto whimpered.

"Hn?" I grunt while drinking some water.

"What type of service do you want?" Naruto asked with a completely innocent and naive face. I spit out my water in shock and Naruto rushed to my side. He rubbed my back while I coughed.

"Uh... Well otou-san expects a bit of an odd service," Itachi starts. "... He wants you to be my... um... friend in an adult way." Naruto looks innocently at Itachi and tilts his head. Itachi started to get hard. Thoughts of sex with what he saw earlier ran through his mind. His lower lip trembled. "Naruto, can you wait for me in the bedroom?" Itachi asked.

Naruto recited," Fugaku-san told me to listen to you so I will but can you wait? I need to put away the dishes but... how can someone be a friend in an adult way?"

Itachi looked horrified.

"Never mind," Naruto said quickly to ease the raven. "I still need to put away the dishes. May I do so?"

Itachi nodded and Naruto quickly washed the dishes. Itachi headed toward the storage room. He grabbed some lube and aphrodisiac and walked to the room. It seemed he finished washing the dishes quickly as Naruto was waiting patiently on the bed side and looked expectantly at Itachi.

"Drink this," Itachi ordered and handed Naruto a vial. Naruto brought the vial to his lips and drank it. _You should never drink things people just give you. It could be dangerous_, Itachi thought sadly

A blush slowly spread to his face and he began to twitch nervously. _The drug must be kicking in_, Itachi thought. Itachi lifted the boy and place him on the bed to allow him to relax. Naruto arced at the touch and moaned. A blush settled on his cheeks and his sapphire eyes became glassy because of tears induced by pleasure. His breathes became more labored as he time went on.

Itachi's lips brushed Naruto's lips. Itachi licked his lips nervously and kissed the boy. It was a chaste kiss but soon he rolled his tongue together with Naruto's. Naruto moaned once again as the tongue twirled in his mouth. Itachi moved to lift up Naruto's shirt. He released the kiss which Naruto's tongue slightly followed and left a string of saliva that connected the two tongues.

Then, Itachi began to play with Naruto's nipples. Naruto gave a gasp of surprise to the new sensation but soon moaned with the pleasure that came with it. Itachi sucked and licked the nipples. The stimulation only furthered Naruto's arousal.

Itachi began to remove the boy's pants. With his hands removing the pants, Itachi abused Naruto's mouth by continually kissing him to distract the boy.

In this process, Itachi's mind was thinking, _I shouldn't do this but if I don't, then otou-san might give Naruto to a man that will physically harm the boy and mentally scar him. I don't want him to be scarred in any way. He is 5 years younger than me, the same age as Sasuke._ Itachi's mind was was a mess but came to the conclusion that he will do anything to protect the blonde uke.

Itachi once again stopped kissing. He moved his hands to remove Naruto's underwear and moved his lips to Naruto's small, immature dick. Itachi gave it a small lick.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned. Naruto was breathless by the sexual activity. Itachi smirked and decided that he wanted to hear more moans. He started playing with the dick. He deep-throated the dick and contracted his throat on purpose which made Naruto tremble in pleasure. The swirling tongue only made him mad with ecstasy."I-Itachi-s-san," Naruto whimpers out. Naruto seemed to be nearing climax. "I-I feel we-weird," Naruto gasps. "But it feels so good~.

"Don't worry," Itachi says. "It's normal."

"Ahhhh~!" Naruto moaned as he came. He was panting hard after the process.

Itachi looked at the boy. Naruto looked erotic. His eyes were glazed over from the pleasure, his lips were red and swollen from kissing, and the blush even reached his ears. Itachi was slightly ashamed; he got hard by looking at a kid! Itachi shrugged it off. He liked the boy and love is always true.

"Naru-chan, you are very cute," Itachi teased. Naruto blushed and whimpered. Itachi smirked and grabbed some lube. He coated 3 fingers with the lube and slowly pushed in a finger in the lascivious boy. Naruto yelped in shock at the intrusion at a personal area. Slowly, he got used to the sensation... It started to feel pleasurable as Itachi continually . Naruto gasped and moaned as Itachi added another finger. Naruto groaned while Itachi prepared Naruto further when he added another finger.

Naruto moaned," Ita-"

"Call me by a sweeter name, Naru-chan," Itachi interrupted. He was getting impatient.

"Fine, Ita-kun~," Naruto gasped. "But I feel strange. I want to do something but I can't, it nearly hurts."

"Maybe it's because I'm holding back," Itachi teased.

"Holding back what?" Naruto asked.

Itachi replied in a swift manner," This-" He removed all of his clothes and rubbed lubricant on his manhood. Then, he positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. Naruto looked back and tilted his head. Itachi smirked at the innocent expression his cute blonde was giving and gave a strong thrust, reaching deep into the hole.

"Aaaaaah~," Naruto moaned. A large wave of pleasure attacked him. Itachi smiled at the new discovery. He gave another strong thrust and Naruto replied with a loud moan. Naruto gasped when Itachi started to abuse the spot. He never felt so good. "Ita-kun!"

Itachi lifted the blonde and turned the blonde to face him.

"What is it, my beautiful Naru-chan?" Itachi asked while relentlessly pounding into the blonde.

"MMMHHH! AAAAAGGHHHH! Can I- AAAHH- sleep?" Naruto begged. The comment surprised Itachi.

"Why do you want to sleep?" Itachi asked as he was very curious. He didn't stop his activities though.

"I dunno but I'm- Mmmmhh- so tired," Naruto moaned. Itachi started noticing that the boy's eyes were drooping. _Hmm, seems like he is really tired. I must have went too hard on him for his first time,_ Itachi thought. I mean, most kids would have been exhausted by the foreplay.

Itachi smiled warmly, gave a chaste kiss, and said, "Just a second okay?" Naruto nodded his head slowly. Itachi finished his business and helped Naruto finished his as soon as he could. "Don't fall asleep yet, okay."

Itachi carried Naruto to the bathroom. Still, looking for the bathroom was difficult when you had no idea where it was but he found it soon since the house wasn't that awfully big. He entered the room, carefully maneuvering to make sure he didn't hit his head.

"Mmm?" Naruto hummed.

Itachi kissed the boy's forehead and murmured into his ear, "I need to clean you can you sit here for a while by yourself while I get some things?"

Naruto responded with an absentminded nod. Itachi kissed the boy's forehead again before he got up to fetch the water-head, shampoo, body wash, and conditioner. When he got back, Naruto was slumped against the wall half-asleep. His blonde hair hanging around his head was just angelic.

Itachi opened the faucet and let the water flow. He pointed the water-head away from the boy, not wishing to surprise him with an unpleasant surprise (I mean who likes it when you get into the bath and turn the faucet on and the water comes at you? I mean, it is cold at first and it feels like it comes out of no where. I mean, I see it but I certainly did not feel it until it came into contact it surprises me. To me, it is a nasty surprise.), and slowly the water-head toward the blonde. Itachi wet their hair first before setting the water-head in an angle where it could keep Naruto warm.

Itachi shampooed Naruto's hair first, massaging the shampoo into his head. Then, Itachi changed the angle of the water-head so that most of the water would be gently washing away the soapy liquid. Itachi focused on cleaning his own head. When he completed the task, he decided to once again massage the head but with water while checking the hair for traces of shampoo. While doing this task, he looked down at the boy's face. His eyes were closed but his lips pursed into a small smile. As soon as he felt that there was no more residue, he started conditioning their hair. He had to keep it in his hair for a couple minutes so Itachi decided to move on to body wash.

(I'm skipping this awkward part because I do not want to write it. If there are enough comments about this missing part, I will re-update the chapter with the part included.)

Itachi finished and their bodies were clean. He left the bathroom to quickly grab two towels. Walking back to the bathroom, he properly wrapped one around his waist to not expose himself. Opening the bathroom door, he quickly walked it to Naruto. Itachi wrapped the fluffy, warm towel around the boy who was getting chilly. The steamy bathroom has long since been exposed to cool air and the air cooled the water down quickly. Itachi brought the boy to his chest and carried him back into the bedroom.

He placed the boy on a beige chaise lounge chair in the bedroom but not before squeezing the boy just a bit tighter and breathing in his scent. Setting the boy carefully down, he cuddles the boy and tightens the towel around him.

Giving a satisfactory nod, he got to work. Itachi took off the dirty sheets and replaced them. Walking downstairs, he finds a bookcase of scrolls. By the bookcase was a basket which had a sign on top of it saying "Laundry". He smirks at the sign and dropped the sheets in the basket. Then, he proceeded to go back upstairs into the bedroom where Naruto was already sleeping comfortable in the chair.

Itachi picked the boy up and moved him to the bed, tucking the boy into the warmness. Itachi kissed Naruto's forehead and smiled widely. Naruto's face scrunched up with the kiss and moaned. The response was adorable. Chuckling, Itachi once again tucked him in but this time he walked away. He needed to leave the house. It was 5:30 already.

Itachi scowled. What was his father thinking?!

He exited the hidden passage as he cursed in his own head. He raced home, hoping he was not too late and upset his otouto.

"I'm home."

* * *

Red Scroll: 1st Entry

* * *

Dear Fugaku-san,

It has been wonderful living in this house! I am learning how to cook properly and my experience with the first client was strange but he was very kind. He was way nicer than all of the villagers! I really like this place. Thank you so much for making it. I have even been practicing in the dojo. It is so spacious. This house is so quiet. I can't hear anything other than noises in he house. That never happened in the apartment. Yet, those two places could never be more apart. My apartment was open to all villagers to come and hurt me but this house is secluded and protected. The only people entering are people you know won't hurt me. My apartment was loud with the daily life but this apartment is almost muted. I think I like it. Can you respond or something?

* * *

White Scroll: 1st Entry

* * *

1. some clothes

2. maybe some more toys

3. Ichiraku Ramen

4. Ichiraku Ramen

5. Ichiraku Ramen

6. Ichiraku Ramen

7. Ichiraku Ramen

8. Ichiraku Ramen

9. Ichiraku Ramen

10. Ichiraku Ramen

11. Ichiraku Ramen

12. Ichiraku Ramen

13. Ichiraku Ramen

14. Ichiraku Ramen

15. Ichiraku Ramen

16. Ichiraku Ramen

17. Ichiraku Ramen

18. Ichiraku Ramen

19. Ichiraku Ramen

20. Ichiraku Ramen

21. Ichiraku Ramen

22. Ichiraku Ramen

23. Ichiraku Ramen

24. Ichiraku Ramen

25. Ichiraku Ramen

26. Ichiraku Ramen

27. Ichiraku Ramen

28. Ichiraku Ramen

29. Ichiraku Ramen

30. Ichiraku Ramen

31. Ichiraku Ramen

32. Ichiraku Ramen

33. Ichiraku Ramen

34. Ichiraku Ramen

35. Ichiraku Ramen

26. a couple cookbooks would be nice

* * *

I hope you liked that! Personally I like the fluff in the end more but who cares. Tell me what you think!

Plus, I hope you people will not flame my sex scene with Itachi too much. If you can, please critically assess that scene. I'm not too good at writing them and would appreciate the advice. Remember, critically assessing means presenting your flames in a way that I can know how to improve on. It is different from plain flames. Either way, I would like to use it to improve my future writing. If you can, please review or PM this information.

On another note, the next chapter may not come as quickly. I already prepared this chapter from my period for which I needed to regurgitate all my ideas on paper or typing and the next chapter will take a bit longer. I apologize to the people who anticipate the next chapter.


End file.
